The present invention relates to flexible electrical cables generally, and more particularly to the construction of a control cable that is utilized in container loading devices (spreader cables).
A control cable is disclosed in EP-PS No. 0 178 249. This control cable contains several conductor bundles that are supported on a core element. In order to improve the physical conductability of such a cable when it experiences forces resulting from wind, the central supporting member of the cable comprises a binding of braided lead cords onto which a mesh of high-tensile strength plastic filaments has been applied. The conductor bundles each contain as a core element a braided lead cord. These braided lead cords are also arranged in the interstices between the conductor bundles.
The control cable of the prior art cannot transmit signals of large bandwidth, particularly video signals. Thus, there is a need to modify such known control cables so that they can transmit signals of larger bandwidths, particularly video signals.